1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to braces that can prevent the hyperextension of a joint, and more specifically relates to a knee brace having a cross-strap that assists in preventing hyperextension.
2. Prior Art
Braces are often utilized to support joints when damage, deformation, surgery or the like has caused the joint to be instable. Most of the running, jumping, cutting or twisting sports today have the risk of damaging the knee. These injuries frequently involve a tearing the ACL in the knee. Many injures to the knee joint have a mechanism of injury of hyperextension in which the ACL is stretched or torn. Many methods have been employed to prevent this action to the knee and prevent the injury to the ACL. Taping techniques as well as rigid braces have been designed to prevent this condition.
One common method of treatment and prevention for these injures today is the use of the rigid braces. Common to most, if not all, of these devises are, adjustable metal hinges on the medial and lateral side of the knee. Rigid arms on each side connect the hinges to curved thigh and calf pieces or cuffs. A series of Velcro straps attached to these rigid side pieces then wrap around the leg to mount and hold them in place with the cuffs and the hinges. Adjusting the hinge from allowing extension or hyperextension blocks the knee from moving into to these positions quite well.
With respect to these rigid braces however, many sports have rules in which players cannot have any metal or rigid devices on any part of their body to compete due to metal or hard structures that may cause injury to other players. One of these sports is soccer, which is also one of the most popular sports in the world. Additionally, with the introduction of bracing both knees for prevention of injury, the bracing must have a very low profile on the knees to prevent the braces from catching against each other during competition.
Another technique of treating and preventing joint injuries includes taping techniques. While reinforcing joint strength, taping typically does not involve rigid braces that cause problems with sporting rules. Taping techniques have shown some promise for this situation but these techniques still have some of the disadvantages of tape such as loosening, speed of application and rigidity to name just a few disadvantages. Typically, these disadvantages require the wearer to have the tape reapplied to tighten the tape and maintain the desired effect of strengthening the joint.